I'll stand by you
by CSMichaelis
Summary: One shot. Ciel must comfort the new king in a moment of darkness. The Michaels family one shot


Sebastian paced the throne room angrily. The newly appointed King was faced with a difficult decision and despite his normally calm demeanor and ability to solve any problem thrown at him, he had never been expected to take on such a task. He growled in frustration.

The Michaelis children grabbed onto their mother's jacket for comfort,tears streaming down their cheeks. The boys making it a point to form a circle around their sisters,pushing the girls close to their mother. The children had only been truly afraid of their father once in their lives,their mother had sent them with the Phantomhive staff and Lizzy to the old manor until things had calmed down.

"M-mama, Dad is being scary. Please make him better. We do not want to go away again." Evian sobbed. Ciel softly stroked his son's hair.

"I know it's hard to see him this way. He's not angry at any of you,he just doesn't know what to do right now and that can be very upsetting. It's going to be all right little ones." Ciel soothed.

"I hope Daddy feels better soon,I am afraid!" Rachel cried. " you are not afraid,mommy?"

" No. Regardless of his mood, he's still your father and my mate. We have nothing to fear. "

"Promise?" Rowan asked.

" I promise. But I don't think it's something you children need to see, so I want you to go get Finny and Mey-Rin and ask them to take you outside to play. "

"C-Can cousin Alois and his babies play too?" Rachel asked.

"If they want to. Go on now." Each child gave their mother a hug and kiss before turning toward the door. Each Michaelis son paired themselves with a sister and positioned themselves to be closest to their father as they followed their mother 's instructions,leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone. Once the little ones were down the hall, Ciel closed the door and turned to his mate. He moved closer to the older demon.

"Sebastian." He called calmly.

"Now is not the time,I have much to think about and I have no time to talk." Sebastian hissed.

"Then maybe you should make the time. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." The clacking of Sebastian 's shoes on the stone floor seemed to be echoing now and growing louder.

"There is nothing you can do. I am the king, I should have the ability to handle this on my own."

'You might be the king, but that doesn't mean you're alone at the top. You have a mate you know,that hasn't changed at all. You knew you could tell me anything before you were in this position'"

"This is my responsibility -"

" and part of mine is being here for you, not just as a mate but more so as the one who sits at your side on the throne. You don't have to do this by yourself. Being a leader is a great responsibility and sometimes it's good to have someone to talk things over with. "

"It will make no difference!"

" you don't know that. " Ciel said. "How many times did I need you to help talk through something,it made all the difference in the world to know I wasn't alone."

" I haven't been this angry in quite a while,more so at myself for my failure than-"

"If you're angry it's fine,get angry but holding it in won't solve anything. I get angry too and I've seen both sides of this. You can't show me anything I'm not used to, you don't have to hide things. Come talk to me." Ciel invited . The dark figure slowly sank to the floor,grabbing onto his mate, who held him close, Sebastian's head resting against his chest. Ciel stroked the demon's black hair.

"It's all right,Sebastian, whatever it is,you'll figure it out...You always do." The angry growls soon gave way to heavy sighs.

"I am lost. Perhaps I wasn't ready for this.I find myself at the crossroads and I am damned either way I choose,which path must I take to ensure not just the balance of our world but -" Ciel kissed his head.

"If you're stuck at the crossroads,then let me come along, I'll walk that road with you,no matter where it leads,even if you're wrong,I'm with you. I will never leave your side. I'll stand by you always,even in your darkest moments,let me be your light. Even the devil has struggles to deal with. Being king doesn't mean you know everything and can handle everything on your own,it's being wise enough to know when you need someone to lean on so you can be strong for everyone else. That's why you have not just our family,but advisors for certain things. You can lean on me any time. That's what mates are for."

" It's my responsibility to offer you this comfort,yet here you are,my Ciel,my angel. You give me such strength. How did I possibly get by without you? "Sebastian relaxed into his mate's arms.

" I'm here now. We're a team,we always have been,haven't we? "

"In one way or another. I'm grateful to have a mate who goes so far beyond what we as demons think of when we look for our own. Everything I was taught to expect,you gave me more. You excel at being both a mother to our children and still you find the time to show me this love. Are you certain that the children -"

" they'll be out there for hours. You need me more right now. Tell me,what is it that's got you so upset? "

An peeked into the room, her mate at her side.

"My love, it seems that Ciel has it handled. He knows in his heart what to do and acts upon it. We needn't worry after all,our son is in good hands with his mate. They will make it through this journey with little help from us. We raised our Sebastian to be strong and now, he has learned that it does not always come from within. To be a successful and beloved king is to understand that it is not the job of one,but the bond formed between mates."

" Yes, I find that to be the truth of it. My heart, you have stood behind me,offering quiet guidance all these years,without your love and patience,I fear that I would be not have changed from the old ways . You believed in me and through your example and love, I learned. Our son must experience this with his mate,they will learn from each other now and become a force that will be feared by enemies and loved by their subjects. " the devil pulled his mate close as they watched the pair. Listening to the soft words spoken between them.

"They are joined not simply by their vows to each other,but by their hearts. Ciel himself is a force to be reckoned with, together they are unmatched by any and they will bring peace and maintain the critical balance of all worlds. Not to worry my love, Our son will be fine."


End file.
